TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), or OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display, served as panel display device, is more and more used in the field of high performance display because of its characteristics including small size, low power consumption, no radiation and relatively low cost and the likes.